Alistair
Alistair was one of the many children stranded during the collapse of Mantri'ell. His Father, Ryante Stratton, was killed trying to evacuate the High Aquilifier. His Mother was presumed to have suffered a similar fate. Alistair was then rescued by Lord Commander Davis. And now serves as the Legion's only Moonblade. Biography Early life Not much of Alistair's early life is documented or openly available for one to learn about. From what has been openly provided, one learns that Alistair's Father was the previous Moonblade. Everything apart from that was quickly classified by the Legion's High Command. As a Moonblade Alistair is a well known, liked and highly valuable asset of the Lavinian Legion as their current Moonblade. Though occasionally driven by blood-lust and the intense desire to purge his weaknesses, Alistair had been the wildcard in many situations. His efforts at times even changed the tides of battle. Such as the siege of the Traquia by Imperial Forces. His quick thinking and lethal efficiency made him a very important asset for the Legion to rely on and a priority target for both Federal and Imperial Forces. Relationships Lord Commander Davis The relationship between Davis and Alistair is an odd one, while the two seen interacting with one another has been a staple sight that one grows to expect over the years, there's also a host of disagreements between them, mainly ideals and opinions. Illustrated by the 'respectful' argument Alistair has in defense of Lucia with Davis. Despite their differences, the two do mean a great deal to each other, and Alistair feels a great deal of gratitude and the constant drive of wanting to do Davis proud. Valencia Cinders Valencia is a person that Alistair still isn't sure what to think about. Her advances and desires from him were made very obvious from the first time they met, though he doesn't reciprocate these advances and is sometimes quite miffed by them, he cannot help but feel intrigued by her as well, possibly due to her eccentric and attractive ways. Fleet Commander Lucia Vogel Alistair first met Lucia on the day Davis assigned him to the ship, unlike Davis, Lucia and Alistair did not start out with a relationship based on rivalry but rather one of understanding. From the moment he had met her, Alistair felt compelled to be there for her and help wherever he could, resulting in a small argument with Davis over whether she was capable enough or not to take over from Hugh as Fleet Commander. His argument ultimately swayed Davis to promote her, the two began to see each other more often and sparked off a small uncertain romance, Alistair cares for Lucia greatly and she brings out his more 'stable' side. She taught him how to feel normal, showed him how to dance and even introduced him to some of her favorite literature. One wouldn't be wrong in calling Lucia his source of happiness. Legacy Trivia Homage The first informal interaction between Alistair and Lucia appears to be a reference to a similar interaction between Eain and Avalynn, in 'Imperial Balance'. Name Alistair's name when translated from Gaelic means 'Defender of the People'. Category:Character